Ofushicho No Miko
by DayDreamer-BleachLover
Summary: Kakashi remembers his past love. KakashiXOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about Naruto.

**A/N:** Okay, so, this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic. It is KakashiXOC as stated in the summary, so if you don't like OCs don't read this and complain please. For now it is mostly memories and reflections and the "present" bits take place right after the joint shinobi forces are created and before the battles start, just so you have a time placing, since that's when I started to write this...enjoy and review please? Oh, and I like to use Japanese words in my fics, so translations are at the bottom of the page.

* * *

><p>OFUSHICHO NO MIKO<p>

Prologue

"Genkai*," came the hoarse whisper.

"Nani*?" Kakashi turned his ear to better hear the woman he carried on his back.

"I'm at my limit,"

"How so?" he kept up his steady pace, doing his best not to jolt his injured charge.

"Kakashi…I don't think I'm going to make it this time."

"Don't be a baka*. I'm carrying you, there's no way you won't make it," he spoke cheerfully, as if he didn't have a care in the world, but his stomach was tying itself into knots.

She had to make it; she was all he had left.

"I've had wounds before; you know that better than anyone…but this is different…I've never felt this weak before; I've never felt this cold," she whispered, her words halting and laboured. "I can't move my body…I can't feel any pain. Everything's gone so dark…"

"What do you mean dark?" sick panic was forming and Kakashi sped up his pace.

"The world faded so quickly…there's no light or colour or shadows…there's only black…"

"Just hold on Mi-chan, we're almost there, I can see the village just up ahead."

"That's good," he felt her smile on his neck even through his mask and she left a light kiss.

"Tell Tora-nii that I'm sorry,"

"Don't talk like that," Kakashi was running now.

"–tell him that I love him," she went on, as if she couldn't hear him anymore; her voice seeming to be losing the calm strength he was used to hearing in it. "Despite everything."

"Mi-chan," the main gate was just up ahead.

"Shi-kun…I've always loved you," she whispered.

His heart leapt.

It was the first time he'd heard her say it directed at him; but he had wanted so long to hear it from her.

She was already unconscious as he placed her on a gurney, the medical-nin moving in to examine her.

She had never heard those three precious words from him either.

…and he never got the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** next chapter is not far off...review please?

*Genkai = limit

*Nani = what?

*Baka = idiot


	2. Chapter 1  Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Meeting<p>

Sakura picked up the piece of worn looking paper that fluttered to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei, you dropped this," she held it out, getting a look at the picture in the process.

She pulled it back for a closer look as Kakashi was reaching for it.

Sakura had seen Kakashi's photo collection before their village had been destroyed. It had been minimal. Just a group shot from his first team when he was young and a group shot of Team 7.

She had definitely never seen the woman from this particular photograph before.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is she?" Sakura wondered as her sensei swiftly stole the photo back from her fingertips.

"She's someone out of my reach right now," was the cryptic reply as Kakashi hid the image back within his clothes.

"Out of your reach?" Sakura repeated.

Kakashi only nodded, turning away.

"Like Sasuke?"

"Something like that," Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura watched her sensei move ahead, determining whether she could ask more despite the sad look in his eye.

"Pssst,"

Sakura glanced over at Gai's loud whisper.

He motioned her over.

"I know who she is," he told Sakura in a loud whisper.

"You didn't even see the photo," Sakura raised a skeptical eyebrow and placed her fists on her hips.

"She had black hair and purple eyes, ne?"

Sakura nodded.

"Tsubasa Kazenarimi," Gai told her.

"Tsubasa? As in _the_ Tsubasa clan?"

Gai nodded.

"Tsubasa clan?" Lee questioned, frowning confusedly.

"They were traitors," Sakura explained. "Almost the entire clan abandoned Konoha during the Third Great Ninja War. It was before we were even born."

"Kazenarimi-chan was the only member of the head family that didn't turn traitor and a number of branch family members stayed on with her," Gai told them. "It took Kazenarimi-chan a long time to prove that she wasn't a spy and just as long to show her family hadn't left her behind because she had no special talents."

"What became of the Tsubasa clan? I've always wondered, ever since I first read about them," Sakura frowned curiously. "There aren't any reports anywhere that I could find."

Gai shrugged. "No one knows. They left the village and disappeared without a trace. Of those who remained in Konoha, most have perished over the years. There are only a small handful left."

"And this Kazenarimi-chan?" Lee wondered. "The one in Kakashi-sensei's photo?"

"Ah, I think it's been close to a decade now."

"Decade since what?" Lee demanded.

"There was an incident on a D-rank mission," Gai spoke carefully for once, keeping them in suspense. "It was a simple drill training exercise with several of the chuunin of the time; there shouldn't have been any problems. No one knows what happened exactly, and if they ever did then they didn't talk, but there was an explosion. Kakashi was part of the Anbu squad sent out to investigate."

"And? _And_?" Lee demanded, as impatient as he ever was.

"Kazenarimi-chan was the only one still alive when they reached the site; she was furthest away from the origin of the blast, and that was the only reason she was still alive when they reached her…there were promising shinobi whose bodies were completely blown away."

"Did they suspect Kazenarimi?" Sakura questioned. "Is that why she's out of reach? Because she defected as well?"

Gai shook his head. "She was too far away from the origins of the blast to be suspected; and Kazenarimi-chan was known for her skill with poisons and potions, not bombs."

"So…?" Sakura trailed off.

"The rumor said that, though she was the only one still alive, she was just barely hanging on," Gai continued. "Kakashi brought her back from the site for immediate medical treatment while his team examined the scene."

There was a pause.

Gai sighed heavily.

"Kazenarimi-chan is out of Kakashi's reach because she died while the medical-nin were trying to save her life."

Sakura and Lee gasped, and looked to Kakashi's back.

* * *

><p><span>21 Years Ago<span>

The first time Hatake Kakashi noticed Tsubasa Kazenarimi was when he was nine years old.

It was the night the civil war of the Tsubasa clan became public knowledge.

It was the night that civil war ended.

The head family of the Tsubasa clan defected from Konoha, killing many shinobi as they made their escape.

The majority of the Tsubasa branch families that had opposed the defection were already dead.

Both the head family and the branch family of the Tsubasa clan were well known throughout the ninja world for their kekkei genkai and their ability to access it from as young an age as six.

Their precious ability was not as threatening as the Uchiha Sharingan, or as ominous as the Hyuuga Byakugan; but it was…useful to say the least.

The clan's betrayal came as a great shock to the hidden village…

Kakashi was one of the last to arrive at the inferno that had only earlier been the expansive Tsubasa estate, watching on as shinobi rushed to put out the flames before they spread anymore, held on to captured traitors, or helped the injured.

"Ya-re ya-re,"

Kakashi glanced over at the heavy sigh, finding the Sandaime Hokage standing beside him.

"Hokage-sama?"

"We did not need such a thing in the middle of the war," the Third seemed disappointed.

With the Daisanji Ninkai Taisen* raging, the Tsubasa kekkei genkai would be sorely missed.

"Help the survivors to shelter," the Third instructed Kakashi.

"Hai, Sandaime,"

Kakashi spotted the Tsubasa boy that had been in his class at the academy during the short time he had been there, and moved over to meet him.

"Kakashi-kun," Tsubasa Shintorao nodded a solemn greeting as he bandaged an untreated burn on his arm.

"You didn't defect," Kakashi observed.

"Only a few branch members went with the head family. My family was not one of them," Shintorao spoke bitterly. "The nerves of that bastard…there are limits to family loyalty. I can't believe he expected us all to just betray our village like that," he trailed off, distracted as he overheard two passing shinobi.

"…can't even access her kekkei genkai, they probably left her behind because she's so completely useless," one snickered.

"That girl wont be getting any sympathy from me,"

"Hey!"

The two men and Kakashi glanced up at Shintorao's interruption in surprise.

"She wasn't left behind," he countered the men's claims quite forcefully, glaring darkly. "She refused to go. She refused to betray the village. You shouldn't speak of things your thick heads don't understand."

"You trying to start something, kid?" the shinobi glared.

Shintorao glared right back.

"Tora-nii,"

Everyone turned at the quiet voice.

Kakashi blinked in surprise.

Had she been there the whole time? He hadn't felt her chakura at all, let alone heard her or noticed her presence.

"Leave them be," she spoke again, meekly.

Kakashi studied the girl.

There was no doubt that she was a Tsubasa with that long ebony plait, ivory skin, and almond shaped blue-violet eyes; there hadn't been a Tsubasa born yet that didn't have those strangely coloured eyes.

The way she spoke, the way she held herself, made her seem timid and shy, but Kakashi could see something hidden deep within those eyes that suggested otherwise.

"Ari-sama," Shintorao frowned. "They're sullying your name. I won't stand for it."

"Tora-nii, leave them," she repeated.

Shintorao frowned but sighed in acceptance.

After a few more jeering comments that were ignored, the shinobi went back about their task.

"Why did you do that?" Shintorao demanded.

"They would have beaten you," she blinked innocently.

"But they were lying about you when you refused to betray the village!"

She only looked away.

"Ano," Kakashi interrupted. "I'm Hatake Kakashi," he introduced himself to her.

To his surprise, her eyes widened, her cheeks flushing red as she glanced away nervously.

"She knows who you are," Shintorao turned his glare on Kakashi. "She was in our class at the academy."

Kakashi blinked in surprise and took a moment to think back, trying to place her.

"Don't be so bitter, Tora-nii," came the quiet reprimand. "People like Kakashi-kun don't notice invisible people like me."

Shintorao looked as if he was about to disagree, but a single, hard look stopped him.

She then smiled nervously at Kakashi and held up her hand in a small wave.

"I'm Tsubasa Kazenarimi," she told him.

"That's a mouthful," Kakashi sweatdropped…no wonder he had never remembered her, with a name like that; what had her parents been thinking?

As Kazenarimi blushed and glanced away, it hit Kakashi that he did remember her.

She was the shy, average-grade student that sat right up the back of the class. The reason Shintorao was always getting in trouble for starting fights.

Tsubasa Kazenarimi had been looked down on all her life. For what reason, Kakashi didn't know.

She was head family; and the only child from the family head's second marriage; the only daughter from either marriage.

So what if she hadn't been able to access her kekkei genkai yet as all of her clan usually had by this age?

Her eyes flicked up to his again and away with another blush when she saw he was staring.

"I'm meant to take you to shelter," Kakashi stated. "Sandaime's orders."

Shintorao looked as if he was going to argue, but Kazenarimi nodded and moved to follow Kakashi, effectively cutting off whatever he had been about to say and refusing to look back as she turned away from smoldering ruin that had until today been her home.

There was an innate strength to such an act, as well as in what she had done, refusing to betray the village and going against her family to do so, especially at such a young age; and Kakashi commended her for it…One broke the rules when they betrayed their village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** please leave a review, it's greatly appreciated.

*Daisanji Ninkai Taisen = Third Shinobi World War


	3. Chapter 2 Second Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two – Second Meeting<span>

Over the following years that the Daisanji Ninkai Taisen raged, Kakashi saw little of Tsubasa Shintorao and nothing of his cousin; but rumors and gossip still occasionally reached his ears. Tales that captured his interest even though he didn't care about them.

These rumors said that, though Kazenarimi still had not accessed her kekkei genkai nor achieved chuunin rank, her skills with poisons and antidotes were fast becoming famous within Konoha, the people gossiping that one day she may even outshine the legendary sannin Tsunade herself.

There was also buzz about her hand-to-hand combat skills being unmatched by any of her opponents.

But mere gossip could not always be believed and Kakashi couldn't even being to imagine the shy girl he remembered Kazenarimi to be as any kind of menace when it came to physical fighting.

He saw her again for the first time in almost five years at a party celebrating his sensei being named Yondaime Hokage.

She was still not particularly tall and still rather skinny. Her gleaming black hair was now cut short, boyishly so, but the pixie cut actually suited her timid features.

As others rushed to greet the popular Shintorao, Kazenarimi managed to slip away unnoticed.

Curiosity got the best of Kakashi, and he sought her out, finding her standing in shadows beside a window, watching the night sky.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, grinning beneath his mask.

"Ah?" startled violet coloured eyes swung to look at him and her cheeks flushed bright red as she quickly cast those eyes downwards. "K-K-Kakashi-k-kun, ohayo," she stuttered.

Kakashi blinked at her curiously.

"Are you always this embarrassed around people or is it just me?" he joked.

"Eh? Ah…" she gulped. "Ano…it is just…I've always a-admired you, K-Kakashi-kun…it makes me nervous…"

Awkward silence followed and Kazenarimi's cheek steadily went even more red.

"Ah," she finally broke the silence awkwardly. "I was sorry to hear about Obito-kun and Rin-chan. I don't think there was a single person spared from losing a loved one…" she was starting to babble and forced herself to stop before she said anything really stupid.

Her eyes darted up and she shuffled her foot nervously when she saw that Kakashi's exposed features (a single eye) had darkened.

"Ah, ano, ah…I said the wrong thing," she berated herself, slightly panicked.

"Ari-sama," Shintorao came up beside her, grinning. "And Kakashi-kun,"

Kazenarimi made a panicked noise and fled quickly.

"Oi," a frowning Shintorao grabbed Kakashi by the collar, jerking him forward and out of his musings. "What did you say to my cousin?" he demanded.

"Eh? Nani?" Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Where did Kaze-mi-chan go?"

"Kaze…" Shintorao blinked at the nickname, then his temper kindled and he shook Kakashi. "She ran off. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Kakashi held up his hands in surrender and explained quickly.

Shintorao set him down apologetically.

"We lost our sensei and the third in our group as well," he told Kakashi. "Ari-sama likes to put things out in the open when there's something on her mind, she obviously failed to consider you were still grieving."

"I'll apologise to her," Kakashi stated.

Shintorao snorted. "Good luck finding her now. She's probably already halfway across Konoha if she was embarrassed enough. She won't pop up again until tomorrow. We have a long term assignment."

Shintorao was right, Kakashi looked everywhere but couldn't find Tsubasa Kazenarimi.

Still intent on apologizing, Kakashi headed for the main gate the following morning, determined to speak to the girl that was now beginning to strangely fascinate him.

They were already gone, according to the gate keepers on duty, and considering the rank of theor mission, Kakashi could not be told their destination or heading.

* * *

><p><span>Present Time<span>

Kakashi sighed heavily, refolding the photo and hiding it back away in his clothes.

He was going to war, his head needed to be in the game, focused on the battlefield, not stuck in a past he could never change.

He folded his arms over his chest.

Tsubasa Kazenarimi was remembered by few; her greatest accomplishments secret to the general public of Konoha.

But he would always remember, just as he remembered Obito and Rin and Minato-sensei.

And it was this fact that was troubling him the most.

Kakashi had died when Pain attacked the hidden village, there was no doubt about that.

Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei had appeared to him, however briefly; his tou-san had spoken to him.

…so why hadn't she been there?

**A/N:** don't forget to review so I know if it's worth continuing the fic.


	4. Chapter 3 Third Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about Naruto.

**A/N:** so, another chapter…sorry it's short, but I think they'll continue to be, that's just the way they work out in my head *shrug*, enjoy.  
>*regarding Kakashi being part of ANBU, I'm pretty sure they've never said what stage of his life this took place in, so I'm kind of just substituting…if I'm wrong please tell me.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three – Third Meeting<span>

14 Years Ago

They were sixteen the next time they saw each other, and what a difference a few short years made for some people.

Kakashi was now the youngest of the Hokage's ANBU squadron* and still only a new recruit. He had grown and added a few new scars to his body along with many new jutsu to his sharingan, but otherwise, he was just the same.

Kazenarimi was _not_ the same. Her hair had grown out and hung in messy waves to her shoulders. She had grown taller as well, and was still somewhat slim; but sweet Kami had she filled out in all the right places. Her breasts were not so big as to be ridiculous, nor so small that a man wouldn't stop and stare to appreciate them.

Where had they come from?

Kakashi refrained himself from drooling into his mask.

She stood straight and proud and confident, but the ever so slightly downcast eyes and chin betrayed the shy nature she still, and always had, had.

But when had she gotten so beautiful?

When had she developed such an alluring aura?

Kakashi had found out shortly after joining ANBU that these past few years, she and Shintorao had been on a deep undercover mission. They had been spying under the specific request of the hokage and communicated directly through an ANBU handler.

That they in particular had been on such a top secret undercover mission with Shintorao a Chuunin and Kazenarimi still, at the time, only a Genin, the only explanation was that it had something to do with the continued unknown whereabouts of the traitors of the Tsubasa clan.

Kakashi didn't know when Kazenarimi had returned to Konoha, but he had been quite surprised to spot her as he was walking down the street with his food shopping.

She was watching the preschoolers as they played, sympathy in her eyes.

Stepping up behind her, he followed her gaze to one child in particular.

It took a few moments, but Kazenarimi turned to him slowly, curiously, then jumped back in fright when she saw it was him.

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Kaze-mi-chan," he smiled.

There was silence as she stared at him warily, but he was glad that she didn't seem so nervous around him anymore.

The silence continued to stretch and became awkward.

"What were you doing?" Kakashi wondered.

Kazenarimi blushed and turned back to the children.

"I wanted to see the alleged Kyuubi myself," she admitted. "The prejudice of our people continues to amaze me. Uzumaki Naruto is the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage. With the Kyuubi sealed in him from birth, that little boy deserves to be hailed a hero, not feared and shunned. Such treatment does not bode well."

"It will only take one person to change his fate," Kakashi tilted his head to the side as he studied her in profile. "Will you do anything?"

Kazenarimi blinked her violet orbs at him in surprise.

"I am an outcast myself, what could I possibly do for him?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Women are nurturing by nature. You could do more for him than me, I can't even look after myself properly."

The twitch of her eyebrow tipped him off.

"Kakashi-kun," the sweetest smile turned his way made him gulp nervously. "That seems awfully sexist of you."

"Ah," he laughed anxiously and scratched at the back of his head, messing up his hair even more and slightly dislodging the forehead protector that covered his altered eye.

He was reaching around to readjust it when he noticed her staring.

"What is it?" he wondered.

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes swung to his guiltily.

"Ah, nothing," she stuttered and turned back away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, let me make my comment up to you?" he finally offered.

"Eh?" her cheeks brightened even more. "You don't need to do that."

Kakashi nodded. "But I will. I'll make you dinner; tonight."

"Eh?"

He was nodded to himself, pleased with his decision.

"But…ano…"

Kakashi held up a hand. "No arguments," he told her his address and what time to be there and then walked off, leaving a startled Kazenarimi in his wake.

When he rounded a corner, out of her sight, he berated himself.

He'd cook dinner for her, what had he been possessed by? He could barely cook for himself without frying his kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kazenarimi had watched him go, still quite surprised…dinner? With Hatake Kakashi? Like a date?

She shook her head; that couldn't be right.

She gnawed at her bottom lip thoughtfully for a second.

What was she meant to wear? She didn't own anything pretty or fashionable…

She would have to buy something new.

She shook her head. That would be too much for something that wasn't a date…surely sh had something nice…?

…but first things first.

Her gaze swung back to the playing toddlers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** please review, encouragement helps…


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four – Dinner<span>

14 Years Ago

Kakashi glanced at the clock and panicked, going into overdrive.

What did he do?

It was five minutes until Kazenarimi was meant to get here and his kitchen was a mess…as was he; and dinner still wasn't ready!

He rushed around, cleaning some things and shoving others into cupboards and drawers.

He heard the knock on his door right on time and he froze.

Something was burning.

"Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi let a string of muttered curses fly and rushed to the door, flinging it open.

"Ah…" he started awkwardly.

Kazenarimi frowned worriedly. "Is something burning?"

"Ano," Kakashi blushed.

Kazenarimi blinked at him.

He sweatdropped, confession time.

"Me cooking dinner turned out to be a bad idea,"

Kazenarimi rolled her eyes and a muttered "men" passed her lips as she pushed past him, leaving her shoes by the door.

Kakashi hung back, still awkward, as she checked the dinner.

He cringed as she threw out the contents of one pan.

"What else do you have?" she asked.

"Fridge," he pointed.

She rummaged through it and pulled out a few other foods.

His cheeks heated as she stepped up close to him and stole the apron he had been wearing, wrapping it around herself to keep her clothes clean, and got to work.

Kakashi took a moment to study her.

She wore plain black leggings and her feet were now bare, her toenails painted lilac. A plain, pale violet kimono fell to mid-thigh length; a black obi pulled it tight at her slim waist.

Her short hair fell in shiny curls and she wore no makeup.

She wasn't flamboyant like other girls their age, and Kakashi decided he liked it.

"Kakashi-kun, do you mind setting your table?" Kazenarimi glanced over her shoulder briefly.

He moved to do so and she served up the food.

The food he had been making had been miraculously saved with a few hers or spices, and she had whipped up a few other side dishes to go along with it.

Kazenarimi couldn't help but gape as Kakashi so casually pushed down his mask, revealing his face to her.

She gulped.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Kakashi marveled as he ate the best home cooked meal he could remember having since before his mother had passed on.

She blushed. "Tora-nii's mother was teaching me right up until she died in the war, the rest was instinct. She claimed I was a natural."

"That's impressive,"

The blush grew…and he was starting to like seeing it.

"Tora-nii thinks that is why I am so good with poisons and antidotes and such."

Kakashi nodded. "I can understand that. I never really grasped much on poisons."

Kazenarimi brightened. "But you are a genius Kakashi-kun, I am sure you could if you learned. Do you want me to teach you?"

"It would be very useful to know," Kakashi grinned and nodded. "It would be embarrassing to survive so much battle only to die of poisoning."

Kazenarimi nodded, agreeing, and smiled brightly.

Kami was that a dazzling smile.

Kakashi had to jolt himself back to reality, distracted as he was by it.

Empty chopsticks touched his lips and he glanced at them in surprise.

Kazenarimi giggled softly and Kakashi heard tiny silver bells tinkling.

"Baka, what are you thinking about? Dropping your food," she teased gently.

He scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly.

A change of subject was in order.

"You and your cousin seem very close?" Kakashi tried.

Kazenarimi nodded. "We _are_ the same age, and in being so we pretty much grew up together. Tora-nii was always meant to be my protector and so ended up being more of a big brother."

"Protector?" Kakashi titled his head to the side.

"Every member of the head of family of the Tsubasa clan always has at least one person from the branch families who acts as their protector," Kazenarimi explained. "They are usually of the same or similar age."

"That seems…unfair," Kakashi commented.

Kazenarimi shrugged. "It is just the way it has always been done. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Don't you ever wonder where your family are?"

"My family is here," Kazenarimi fiddled with her chopsticks "Those that stuck by me and refused to betray our village, they are my family."

"What would you have done if no one stayed?"

"I was nine and I refused to go, that should say enough."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "It does to me."

Kazenarimi smiled.

"Where is your cousin tonight?"

"On a mission. He seems hopeful that he will be able to join the ranks of the jounin sooner if he goes on more missions."

"That isn't how it works."

"He knows, but I suppose practice in the field is the best way to hone you abilities in the long run."

Kakashi acknowledged that she was right. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kazenarimi blinked, confused.

"You aren't in a hurry to become a jounin?"

"I only just made chuunin, the last of our age group. I highly doubt I will be a jounin any time soon; I still can't even access my kekkei genkai."

"Why is that?"

Kazenarimi shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"Maybe I can help you somehow?" Kakashi suggested. "In exchange for you teaching me about poisons. It's worth a try, right?"

She smiled reluctantly. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"You don't want to access it?"

She hesitated. "I think that if I was meant to, I would have been able to by now. Trust me when I say I have tried every method."

"What's your affinity?" Kakashi wondered. "Maybe that's the problem? Tsubasa kekkei genkai is wings of fire, right?"

"No," Kazenarimi shook her head. "That is only branch family. It is called Okibi Hagai*, original I know," she snorted. "Head family have wings made of razored leaf shaped metal feathers; Happa* Hagai. Bladed wings that have a higher attack power than Okibi Hagai because every 'feather' can be controlled as a separate entity."

"Sounds powerful,"

"It is, but affinities have nothing to do with how the Tsubasa kekkei genkai work unless they are branch family; and even then, everyone is born with a fire affinity; it is just part of Tsubasa genetics. Secondary affinities are individualized, but never our kekkei genkai."

"So there really is no reason for you to not be able to access yours?"

"No Tsubasa in recorded history has not been able to access their wings by thirteen at the _very_ latest."

There was a pause and then Kakashi shrugged.

"We'll try anyway," he grinned.

She smiled and nodded and stood to do the dishes.

"You don't need to do that," Kakashi jumped up and followed.

"It's okay. I will wash, you dry and put away," Kazenarimi smiled up at him. "How does that sound?"

A companionable silence fell over them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** please review?

*Okibi = blazing

*Hagai = wings

*Happa = blasting, explosive blast, leaf


End file.
